Noche
by Lulu Loliipop
Summary: Lo malo de las noches, es que Shindou extrañaba mucho a Kirino. Muchísimo. Por eso era normal que se sintiera un poco molesto ante el pensamiento de que su amigo estuviera con otras personas, ¿no? / TakuRan, aunque puede ser tomado por amistad simplemente. Situado en Chrono Stone.


**¡Hola a todos! (: **

**Sí, hace bastante que no escribía nada, pero ya estoy de vuelta con algo nuevo. Decidí que quería probar suerte en el mundo del yaoi, así que he decidido hacer algo muy muy ligerito, que puede tomarse perfectamente como amistad en vez de amor por si alguien le tiene reparo. Pero es que simplemente no me pude resistir a intentar un TakuRan porque son mi OTP de yaoi de Inazuma Eleven Go. Y necesitan algo de atención puesto que en Chrono Stone está prácticamente fijado en el Tsuguri/Shindou, y yo, la verdad, preferiría un Tenma/Tsuguri antes de que un Tsuguri/Shindou, pero tampoco es una de mis parejas preferidas, yo tiro más para el hetero con el Tenmaoi, porque son un amor. A propósito, estoy trabajando en un one shot sobre ellos, por si os interesa.  
**

**Bueno, no os entretengo más, y espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia conmigo, ¿vale? No puedo pasar de escibir hetero a yaoi así como así.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen. Si yo fuera dueña de Inazuma Eleven la serie habría terminado en Endaki en vez de Endou/Natsumi (se nota que sigo sin superarlo, ¿no?) y todos los personajes de la serie habrían aparecido -aunque fuera fugazmente- en Go.  
**

Shindou empezaba a odiar las noches.

Había empezado a hacerlo desde que empezaron a viajar en el tiempo. Más concretamente desde que sus amigos perdieron su amor por el fútbol y lo transformaron en odio.

Las noches que pasaban mientras estaban en la era de Sengoku (o prácticamente en cualquier momento que estaban cumpliendo una misión y debían quedarse) no eran tremendamente silenciosas. Tenma hablaba en sueños -normalmente murmullos muy difíciles de entender-, Shinsuke había veces que gruñía, o incluso gritaba o sollozaba, Nishiki roncaba y a veces parecía que hacía el ruido de un cerdo, las tres managers solían hablar en susurros hasta entrada la noche, nunca había podido entender de lo que hablaban pero tampoco le interesaba. El único que dormía normalmente era Tsuguri, y por eso le daba las gracias internamente.

Extrañamente, a pesar de que cuando se acostaba tenía mucho sueño, nunca podía dormise pronto. Siempre se quedaba por lo menos una hora más despierto, mientras los demás dormían.

Y él estaba empezando a odiar esos momentos. Porque cuando se quedaba quieto, intentando conciliar el sueño, su mente volaba hasta la gente que estaba en casa.

Volaba hacia su madre, que siempre estaba pendiente de que nada le pasara -aunque casi nunca estuviera en casa-, y él se sentía culpable por todo lo que estaba haciendo, porque era un secreto para su madre, y solo podía pensar en lo preocupada que estaría si supiera lo que hacía. Todo lo que pasaba con Alpha, Beta, Fey Rune... todo el poder que tenía esa gente del futuro. Prefería no pensar en su madre, porque aquello le hacía sentirse culpable y nostálgico, y le daban ganas de llorar, cosa que prefería evitar.

Otras veces hacia sus sirvientes, siempre tan serviciales y eficientes, que le querían como a un hijo y le cuidaban y aconsejaban cuando sus padres no estaban en casa.

Pero siempre acababa en Kirino. Ahora que no estaba con él, que no le apoyaba, que no se veían a todas horas, a todo momento, notaba lo importante que era para él, lo mucho que le alegraba el día siempre. Por lo que ahora entendía bien la frase de no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Debido a todo lo que les estaba pasando estos días a Shindou y compañía (léase Tenma, Shinsuke...) no había podido estar en ningún momento prácticamente con Kirino. Ni ir juntos a hacer los deberes a su casa ni nada. Y lo extrañaba mucho, muchísimo.

Se acababa preguntando, ¿qué haría en esos momentos, mientras ellos intentaban recuperar el fútbol? El solo intento de pensar que Kirino gastaba el tiempo que solía pasar con él en otra persona (como algún otro jugador del equipo, ejemplo: Kariya) le hacía un nudo en la garganta, y le apretaba las tripas. Era normal, ¿no? Kirino era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Pensar que el tiempo que pasaban juntos -él escuchando lo que Shindou tocaba en el piano, felicitándole después y diciéndole que era increíble, aunque ambos lo supieran, o ayudandóse el uno al otro con los deberes sentados en la sala del piano, o simplemente dando un paseo por la ciudad, acabando en alguna heladería o en un banco del parque- se lo dedicaba a otra persona y que aquello le provocara ganas de llorar, o de matar a alguien -posiblemente Kariya, porque estaba seguro que sería él quién estaría con su mejor amigo, ya que el compañero de Tenma tenía una gran fijación con él desde que llegó- era perfectamente normal. Pues claro que sí. Era normal porque desde que eran pequeños se habían tenido prácticamente solo el uno al otro y que alguien entrara en esa unión -o intentara romperla- era normal que le molestara, que le enfadara, ¿no? La verdad es que empezaba a dudar.

La única cosa que tenía clara era que debían de recuperar el fútbol pronto, lo más pronto posible, para que así el pudiera volver a pasar el día con Kirino y todas esas cosas extrañas que le ocurrían se marcharan.

Pero, por el momento, tenía que conseguir dormirse, para evitar pensar cosas extrañas.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí el resultado me ha gustado, aunque no sé que tal recepción tendrá. **

**¿Reviews? Necesito opiniones. Gracias por leer :3  
**


End file.
